


Touch Blast

by Sheliak



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Fanart, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheliak/pseuds/Sheliak
Summary: A version of Shikako's signature seal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Touch Blast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648178) by Silver Queen. 



**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this for use as an icon; Dreamwidth-sized icon versions are available [on my journal](https://sheliak.dreamwidth.org/56964.html), along with a variant using a different kanji.


End file.
